Stranger than Fiction COMPLETED!
by Scorpina
Summary: What happens when Taker and Kane get stuck in the Fan Fiction written about them? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Stranger than fiction

Chapter 1- It has been written

"Can you believe someone would write that about Triple H?" Taker announced to his wife, as he was getting ready for bed. "I mean, of all the things, why the hell would anyone write him as Harry Potter?"

There was a giggle coming from the Mrs. Undertaker, "Oh come on, you got a decent part in the story. I mean you are Dumbledore! The conscious of Hogwarts you know, it's an honor" She replied with a grin.

Taker glared to his wife. "You read it?" he demanded of her in a rather stunned tone.

Sara shrugged. "It's not like it's claiming anything, it's just a funny story. Lighten up Mark" she grinned. "You've read it"

It was Taker's turn to laugh. "I don't read fan stories, it's bad enough I star in most of them out there. Kane's told me about some odd ones he's come across"

Sara smirked. "Oh well, it's a good thing Kane keeps you posted. What stories are out there about you" she laughed.

Taker climbed into his side of the bed and stared at her. "He can keep them to himself, as far as I'm concerned. I know there are some twisted minds out there, that kid that wrote the Triple H one is odd…"

"But innocent" Sara said. "I know there are some about you that aren't… really for everyone's eyes"

"Damn right, and quite frankly, I rather keep my eyes off of those… and keep them on you" Taker leaned over and kissed his wife before closing his eyes for the night, yet the thought occurred to him. What other stories were out there about him?


	2. Chapter 2 Much more stranger than

Chapter 2- Much stranger than fiction

Taker felt something binding him; it was tight around his chest, hands and ankle, like something kinky was going to happen. He opened his eyes and realized the room was covered in rose pedals, candles and champagne on ice. "What the fu…." Before he could finish his sentence, Taker looked down and saw that his pants weren't on, and in their place was a black leather Speedo. "This is strange, even for Sara" he muttered. He tried calling out her name, yet got only a giggle from the shadows. A long black feather on a think leather stick came from the shadows and traced along his body. "Get that the hell away from me!" he yelled, yet the giggle grew louder, someone was close by.

"Oh my master, I do what pleases you!" a young, strange looking woman emerged from the shadows; she was dressed in a dominatrix outfit and had a whip at her side.

Taker's eyes widened. "Where the hell is my wife!" he demanded of the woman.

The young vixen laughed aloud. "Oh Taker, you don't need her. You have me, I took care of little what's her face"

Taker tried to pull him self from the binds, yet couldn't break then. It was strong leather, yet how the hell did this woman get into his room? He knows his dogs would have bark till they have gone horse, why didn't they make a noise? The woman began to pull a whip from the side of her pants. "Come on Deadman, I know you love it rough!" She lashed the whip down. Taker's eyes shut close, when he felt nothing, he opened them once more, he was free from the binds of leather and was in a new room and place completely.

"Where the hell am I?" he wondered as he looked about. Taker sat in a large gothic like chair; he was fully clothed once more and was much like his ministry version of himself. He thought things through till his tongue… ran over his teeth. Two sharp ones at that. He sat out of the chair and went to the mirror, casting no reflection at all. "A vampire… I'm a goddamn vampire!" he yelled to the mirror. There was a lightning storm going on outside, and a piano started to play. Large doors at the end of the room gave way to a different looking woman; she was dressed much like the other chick he saw. And she took was a creature of the night.

Her arms extended to him, as she seemed to float into the room. "My King" she grinned with utter joy. "We are one, we are together for all eternity my Lord. Kiss me, dance with me. I will let you drink my blood," she announced.

Taker stood there. "Uh… yeah… about that… I learned you're high in fat; I got to watch my cholesterol. Excuses me!" He ran from the room as fast as he could, yet the woman quickly gave chase to him.

"My love! Please, do not leave me! Your evil brother hunts you, and wishes to take me as his bride!"

Taker paused and turned around. "HE CAN HAVE YOU!" Taker ran all about the castle, yet behind each door stood another woman, all baring their undying love to him. And stood in the nude. "Sara is going to kill me if I ever speak of this dream" he muttered as he found large doors that led to the outside world, he threw open the doors. Only to let in the sunlight, Taker knows what that does to vampires. And quite frankly, he was more than willing to welcome it!


	3. Chapter 3 Two's company

Chapter 3- Two's company

Taker's eyes had blurred after the whole sunrise thing, he soon found himself sitting against a wall in a black room once more, It was covered in candles and things like that, he wasn't alone either. "Who's there?" came a voice. He knew it too.

Taker's eyes shot open as he got off the wall. "Kane?" he asked.

"TAKER!" Kane called with utter joy, Taker saw that Kane was bounded much like he was in the first weird encounter he had, yet why is Kane there? "Please, get me out of this!" Kane begged.

Taker saw that Kane too was wearing leather straps on his wrist, ankles and chest; he only had a small section of leather covering his privates. "Kane, get some goddamn pants on you, I mean, what the hell were you thinking wearing that!"

He untied Kane and helped him sit up. "Taker, we're in a story," Kane explained to him.

Taker's arm's crossed. "Uh huh, how much did the Mrs. pay you to do all of this?"

Kane looked at him with great confusion. "She didn't, haven't you noticed anything odd about me?" Kane asked.

Taker took a good look at Kane. "You lost some weight, you're more chizzled than before and you're hair…. grew back…. what the Fk is going on!"

"That's just it. Someone has written me with a better-looking body, and grew my hair back since they didn't like me bald. I think we're in a slash story"

"Slasher? OK, then where's the killer?"

Kane rolled his eyes. "No, not slasher, just a slash story… you know… it's… uh… oh man, you are going to kick my ass for this one"

Taker gave Kane an interested look. "Kick your ass for what?"

Kane looked at all the candles, as a smirk went across his face. "Someone write a story of you and me… you know… getting it on" he explained.

Taker's face gave Kane the most horrified look. "OH GOD! YOU AND ME IN BED! UGH!" he screamed and swore aloud. "They expect me to play tonsil hockey with you?"

"He shoots, he scores" Kane smirked, yet Taker glared at him with great anger. "Sorry, but yeah, you and me pounding each other's backside…. And the wives don't know about it. Question is, how did we get here?" Kane asked.

Taker didn't know. "I just want to get the hell out of here, I don't want this to become a threesome!" he warned.

Kane nodded in agreement. "Well there are some safe stories that we can drift too… I wonder if I can bring us there…."

"Kane, you're freaking the hell out of me," Taker warned.

"Taker, it's either we try, or you get use to seeing me in leather or nothing at all. You don't want either option, trust me on that" Kane warned.

Taker sighed and agreed with Kane, Kane took hold of Taker's wrist and tried to imagine another place he could be, somewhere safe, and a story worth being in….


	4. Chapter 4 The safer stories

Chapter 4- The safer stories

"What the…" Taker muttered as he and Kane stood what appeared to be a 70's western show. Taker turned to Kane. "What story is this?" he demanded.

"Oh, someone wrote their own version of Dallas. You're the hard ass bad guy from what I remembered, and I am your simple brother who goes along with you ideas till I get wise about them and knowing you're plotting behind my back. Oh I am married to some chick named Shannon I think… Sound farmiller, but any who…" he explained.

Taker looked about the room, he was in an office with Kane alone for the time being. "Any other safer stories?" he asked.

"How about Hunter Potter?"

"GOD NO!" Taker snapped back. "I already gave the Mrs. a lecture about that story, I'll be damned if I get into it!"

"It's safer than this, you have an affair with the secretary and all that" Kane warned.

Taker blinked rather confusedly at Kane. "Where the hell do you find time to read these? Not to mention how do you even know about these stories?" Taker asked.

Kane was silent for a moment, till a grin came over his face. "Well, there are websites, message boards and the guys usually tell me if they accidentally come across a fan fiction board"

Taker stared at Kane oddly once more. "I'll be damned if I ever learn how to use a computer!"

Kane smirked. "You may have too when your little girls grow up and they have boyfriends they constantly e-mail. Who's going to be protecting them when you don't even know how to get into an account?" Kane asked with a bit of a cocky tone. "I know how, not to mention I know my girl's e-mails…"

"Shut up and take us to a different story!" Taker ordered. He looked down at his suit. "I feel like JBL in this!"

"A fan brought that up once before you know…"

"KANE!" Taker yelled.

"Ok! Ok, I'm thinking!" Kane snapped back. Kane tried to focus on another story, but didn't know which one he should go to. But one came to mind. He smirked to Taker. "I got it, I hope you're ready for this!" Kane grabbed his wrist as they were thrown once more into another story…


	5. Chapter 5 Venting

Chapter 5- Venting

There was a sudden flash once more. Taker was in a driving seat as Kane sat in the passenger. They were wearing what looked like uniforms. "Ok, what the hell is this Kane?" he demanded.

Kane said nothing as he looked out the window, staring about the street. "Trust me, you feel like you want to punch something right now?" he asked.

Taker couldn't explain it, but he did. He wanted to beat the unholy hell out of someone or something. Yet why? "Why am I so pissed off?" Taker asked him, he fell this sudden emotion. He wasn't that angry at Kane for toying with him in the last story. Why now?

Kane looked to Taker. "This one really touched me, and I think it will to you. The people we portray in this one, were real guys who did what we are about to do, well you're the one the does this, not me really. But I give them credit…" Kane felt the car coming to a stop. Taker was stunned to see him self stop the car in front of a house. He was stunned to see so many women there. All were pregnant.

"Where the hell are we?" he demanded Kane.

Kane looked to Taker with a stern and serious look. "A woman's real life hell, and we're about to understand that" Kane stepped out of the car, as did the Deadman. There were a group of men standing before the house, Kane's blood boiled. Taker had never seen such rage come across Kane's face that was real. He's good at faking it, yet this wasn't an acting job. Kane leaped into action and threw a very hard punch. He socked one man in the stomach. "You son of a bitch!" he screamed as other tried to come to the man's aid.

Taker soon found himself deep within the fight, throwing legit punches and blows, feeling them thrown back as well yet never falling to the ground. He couldn't believe how Kane was so willing to take on the men, but in particular. One who looked like Mordecai back in the WWE. When it was all said and done, the men laid a bloody mess.

"Who did we just beat?" Taker asked.

Kane grinned. "An asshole, but in the story, you just take him on. I wasn't in this fight part…. But I tweaked the story abit myself…"

"You saved this one!" Taker demanded.

"I got my reasons, in the car… Oh one more thing" Kane went over to the one who bared a resemblance to Mordecai, as hard as he could he kicked him in the balls. "Let's see you have kids now"

Kane went back into the car, as did Taker, they drove down the street in silence; Taker was about to open his mouth when Kane said. "The jerk back there, knocked up 14 girls. The person who wrote this story was number 15" he said. Taker said nothing. "She wrote this as a release so others would know what happened to her. This is why I read fiction, you learn of people. This one… really got to me you know?"

"How did you write yourself in the fight?" Taker asked.

Kane grinned. "After reading it, I wondered why you got all the fun. I wanted a piece of him, people like that piss me off. Imagine if that was one of your girls? Or what if it was one of my daughters? Sick no?" he asked.

Taker fell silent. "I never saw it that way, I figured someone wrote us in to be a part of their lives"

Kane laughed aloud. "There are sick fans out there that wish it. But no, this one she wanted to tell a story. She wanted people to know what had happened to her, we're in it to make it interesting for those who wouldn't touch the story since there's no one farmiller to them in it. But I got to admit Take, this is one hell of a woman who went through hell and lived to tell the tale"

Taker nodded in agreement. There came a curious look on Taker's face "What other stories can we go to?" he asked.

Kane grinned. "Let's see if you can tell the difference between a sick story, and one that writes us with respect in a sense" Kane laughed as he took hold of Taker's wrist. His eyes closed as he focused on a new place to be.

"Word of warning Kane, if it's a Slash one. I am kicking your ass!" Taker warned.


	6. Chapter 6 The Others

Chapter 6- The others.

In the next story, Taker found himself holding a flashlight; he was in a haunted house of some sort looking over Kane who was white as a ghost. On the side of Kane's next were puncture wounds. "Oh great, another damn vampire story!" he growled.

Taker's eyes looked about the walls of the room, he could hear a vixen calling Kane's really name. "Glen! Glen! Come to me Glen!" the voice cooed. Kane started to stir.

Taker watched him sit up in the couch. Taker however went over and shoved him back down on the couch. "Keep your ass down!" he ordered Kane.

"My mistress" Kane whispered.

"Goddamn it, he's been taken into the story." Taker growled, lightning flashed as he sensed someone behind him. Taker turned and saw a pale looking woman. "A vampire, figures as much"

"You will not take him from me!" She warned. The woman bared her teeth to Taker and hissed loudly.

"I've heard cats cough up hair balls hiss louder than you. If you'll excuse my friend and I here, we're getting the hell out… right Kane! Kane?" Taker noticed Kane was gone, only then did he feel someone grab him from behind, and it was Kane who had now been possessed. "What the hell man!"

He saw a demonic look come across his friend's eyes, that and the sharp fangs were not sitting well with him. "Kane, this isn't you! You're hair grew back again man! Oh hell with it!" Taker focused on the only story he knew to get them the hell out of there. Just as the vampire woman was coming right at them. There was a bright flash of light.

Taker found him self sitting at a large table, next to Eric Bischoff and Linda McMahon… both were dressed oddly.

"Mr. Darcodorf?" asked Linda.

"Oh hell, of all the places I had to pick, it had to be here!" he growled. Taker looked down the tables, he saw Kane sitting near the end with a grin on his face as he was eating. Taker mouthed. 'You owe me big!' to Kane as Taker waited for the meal to finish before getting the hell out of Hunter Potter.


	7. Chapter 7 The fun of fiction

Chapter 7- The fun of fiction.

When the meal was all said and done. Taker found Kane in one of the castle hallways. "Kane!" he yelled aloud. "We talk now!"

Kane happened to be talking with Hunter Potter, Stephoine and Chris Jericsley, who Taker recognized them as Triple H, Stephanie McMahon and Chris Jericho. Kane excused himself and went over to Taker.

There was a grin on Kane's face. "You read some of it, admit it you did!" he grinned.

Taker growled. "I am not admitting to anything, you were going to bite my neck in the last one, this was the only one I was familiar with! So cork it!"

Kane grinned to Taker as he looked about the castle. "This one has a very interesting mind, don't you think?"

"Being able to come up with a name like Taker Darcodorf…. I have other words to use for this person's minds. Come on, let's get the hell out of here!"

"No! Not yet, there's still the Fidget match!" Kane grinned.

"What the hell is Fidget?"

Kane told him it was the sorcerer's game. "I'm team captain, I want to try it. Come on Deadman, just this one time. Please!" Kane begged.

"And if I don't let you?"

Kane grinned. "I happen to know a little story where you and Mordecai become more thank just friends with each other. Oh that and Nathan Jones…."

"One game!" Taker snapped before Kane could finish. "But that's it. If I have to deal with Vincemort, you're dead meat"

There came an intrigued look on Kane's face. "What?!" Taker demanded.

"How did you know, the villain is named Vincemort?" he asked.

"Shut up and go to your game" Taker growled as he left to explore the castle.

The place was much like the Harry Potter story, just with a WWE twist, he saw some of the students tossing each other through tables and practicing odd spells that involved their finishing moves. "Weird, yet interesting" he muttered.

It wasn't long before the Fidget match was to take place. Taker sat in the stands and took in how large the field was. "Today's game is Griffengree VS Scaleyarse!" announced John Cena. "Let's get it on!"

Taker watched Kane fly onto the field on what appeared to be a broom. "Where's a damn camera when I need one?" he smirked. Kane wasn't alone. Rob Van Dam, Steve Richards, Edge and Christian, Matt Hardy, Nitro and Triple H were also on his team. Scaleyarse mainly contained the heels like Randy Orton and other heels. He watched as chairs went zooming past him, as did tables, ladders and kendo sticks. "This is one messed up mind" he smirked as he watched Kane take out the likes of Charlie Hass. He slammed Hass into the wall hard and followed up with a stiff clothesline.

"Ouch, that's got to hurt!" John called out as he commentated through the whole game. Hunter won it when he caught the golden snatch at the end. It was in the shape of the WWE title belt that flew around like crazy. "GRIFFENGREE WINS!" Cena yelled.

Kane flew over to the stands and looked to Taker. "Well?" he asked.

There was a smirk on the Deadman. "Wait till I tell everyone you had a broom stick up your ass!"

Kane muttered Taker's words back at him in an annoyed tone. But a grin soon followed. "Taker, this is nothing compare to what people wrote going up your!" Taker knew Kane would take them to a story like that next. So he figured he better watch his step. Who knows what other stories Kane has read, and where he would take Taker next.


	8. Chapter 8 Retro Stories

Chapter 8- Retro stories

The next story was an odd one; the farmiller flash had once again blinded Taker. He soon found himself sitting in a dark room, looking about he saw this was a mansion of some sort. "What the hell is this now?" he asked himself, he scratched the side of his face only to notice something much different about him. "Oh hell…. Back when I had the furbie beard!" he growled. Taker knew just by the way he looked; this was an older fiction story. Back when Taker was in the Ministry.

A door opened, and Kane walked in. He too was in his old wrestling outfit and full-face mask. He waved Taker forward. "What the hell is this story?" Taker demanded.

Kane did a more aggressive 'get over here and see' gesture to Taker. It confused the Deadman greatly as he got out of his gothic chair and approached Kane. "Why aren't you talking?" he asked.

There was a glare in Kane's eye, a very angry and annoyed look. "Hello! I am talking to you… Oh…. OH!" Taker said as he finally clued in. "This was BEFORE the fans knew you could talk!"

Kane patted Taker on the head and walked out of the room. Taker looked about and saw it was a large, gothic mansion. "So, what's all this? Are we alone?" Taker questioned.

Kane managed to force out a laugh at him. Kane pointed over the balcony, Taker looked down and saw basically an army of woman walking about in lavishing dresses. "What the hell is this? A cult fiction?"

Kane's hand flipped flopped back and forth slightly. It was and it wasn't. Taker looked closely at the woman and recognized some from autographs sessions. "Oh dear God" he muttered.

"Lord Kane, Lord Taker, are you not joining us for dinner?" came a calm voice. Both turned to see a blond woman standing at the front of the stairs.

"Uh… not hungry really. You go on ahead without us ok?" Taker said.

"But my Lord, you never miss eating dinner with your brides" the woman replied.

Taker nearly choked on his own spit when she said brides. He turned to Kane and mouthed 'brides?'

Kane rolled his eyes and nodded as the woman came up to Kane and kissed him on the mask. "I'll be waiting for you tonight" she grinned and walked away.

Taker turned to Kane in a rather stunned and grossed out look. "Uh… yeah… she has a mask fetish or something?"

He only got a shrug from his silent friend. "I could get use to you like this you know!"

Kane made a fist yet; his eyes offered a brilliant idea. They then narrowed down to an evil look. Taker knew what he was thinking. "Never mind… really… I was just joking you know!"

Kane's arms became crossed as he tapped his foot to the ground. "So… what do we do now?" Taker asked.

Kane's stomach roared with hunger, he shrugged and went down the stairs. Taker rolled his eyes to the thought and figured. "What the hell, might as well see where the hell this goes" and joined Kane.


	9. Chapter 9 Much much more stranger

Chapter 9- Much, much more stranger than fiction.

Taker stared at how large the table was, there was easily over 30 women sitting at the table in dresses, talking among themselves of the day's activities. Kane stared at the table and wondered how the hell was he going to eat this glorious food in front of him. Kane put his elbows on the table and began drumming his fingers. It caught everyone's attention at the table when they saw Kane do this. He stopped when the stares became too much for him to ignore.

"Lord Kane, you can eat," said one of the women. "The bottom part of your mask comes off… remember?"

Kane sat up straight and removed the lower part of his mask. He grinned when he was finally able to put something in his mouth.

Taker noticed all the cutie looking gazes coming in his direction. "Lord Taker, I was wondering… if perhaps you can take us through your secret garden?" one asked as she looked about the table and saw that there were others with the same idea. Taker slowly stopped chewing his food till he came to a complete, slowly he gulped his food and took note of all the large eyes staring at him with great interest and wicked intents.

"Uh… secret garden?" he asked.

The women nodded with excited grins. Taker turned to Kane who bared a smirk as he kept eating away at the meal. "Yes, the one where you grow the black roses for us, the most magnificent kind! Among others" claimed another.

Taker threw his fork and knife onto the table with disgust; he gave up trying to figure out this story. "Uh… you know, I am not in the mood to romp in the garden you know. I mean, I have a lot of… dark…kind… of stuff… to… uh…." Taker looked to Kane who was still smirking as he was hanging himself.

"Lord Taker!" came a deep voice; Taker turned and saw Edge back when he was with the Brood standing in the door. "We need your assistance," he explained.

"Oh thank God… I mean… I'll be right there" Taker rose from his chair and joined Edge outside; there stood the Ministry awaiting him.

"I owe you boys big." He explained.

The ministry looked confused, yet shrugged. "Lord Taker, we have reason to believe the evil Triple H and DX is going to come here and kidnap some of the brides," explained Bradshaw.

Taker looked to Bradshaw oddly. "So… what's the problem?" he asked.

The Ministry looked to each other. "You aren't concerned at all? Not the least bit?" asked Mideon.

"Should I be? I mean we got 30 or so chicks in there already…. Someone tell me again why we have so many women in the damn mansion?" he asked.

Viscera explained that the BOK as they are now called. Come here when they have a special power that they need to learn to control, or they feel outcaste in society

"That explains a lot," muttered the Deadman.

After the small briefing, Taker went back inside where Kane still sat at the table, he had a content look on his face when Taker sat next to him. "So, this is what the BOK was?" he asked Kane. A simple nod came from Kane. There was evil a small grin on Kane's face when he looked about the table. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

Kane rose, he looked about the table and saw there were different nameplates; each woman had their own spot at the table, yet one caught his eye. Kane took it and returned to show the Deadman. Taker's eyes widened. "No way!" he shouted. "The same kid that wrote Hunter Potter… was one of them!"

Kane nodded. "Innocent my ass!" Taker growled as Kane put his finger to his lip and pointed to the hallway. There stood a 14-year-old girl who just walked by. Taker saw this and noticed her. "She's not the type to be one is she?" he questioned.

Kane looked about for a pen to use, yet soon slapped his forehead. 'I forgot I can talk to you telepathically!' Taker heard Kane's voice in his mind, and was more confused than ever.

"This is really starting to weird me out"

'Wanna go?'

"HELL YES!" Taker yelled aloud. Kane focused on another story, Taker was greatful he would be losing his furby beard soon enough.


	10. Chapter 10 out of the ordinary

Chapter 10- Out of the ordinary…

Kane thought of the next story to go to, it wasn't a present one to say the least. Kane and Taker found themselves in a frozen forest, next to Mickey James and Trish. "Where the hell are we?" Taker growled in annoyance.

"Narnia!" Mickey grinned. "I need to introduce you to the goat man!" she grinned.

Taker's eyes glared to Kane with a not so impressed look. Kane was the only one out of them wearing a long sweater, prepared for this kind of weather. "What the hell have you brought us to now?" Taker whispered to him.

Kane smirked. "It's called the Lion, witch and McMahon's wardrobe. I got a good laugh out of it… especially at the battle… you get to ride a Unicorn!"

Taker's eyes widened in shock, "I ain't get my ass on no God damn unicorn!" he scolded Kane.

His statement just brought Kane into a laughing fit. "Oh man…"

"What?!" Taker demanded of him.

"That's exactly what the kid wrote! She wrote those same words that you just said… Damn, she's good"

"Don't tell me Kane… Same chick… Hunter Potter?" he asked.

There was a blush on Kane's face. "Yep. Come on, let's go talk to some beavers" Kane said aloud.

Taker stood there puzzled, and greatly confused. "Talk to beavers? What the hell are you, Dr. Dolittle!"

Taker soon saw what Kane was referring to; a beaver came out of nowhere and introduced himself as… Mr. Beaver. "Figures" mumbled Taker.

When he learned he was going to have to follow it, Mickey James was all bubbly. "Can you believe it, a talking beaver? I still need to show you guys the goat man"

"Faun" Kane corrected. "It's a faun"

"Whatever" Mickey giggled back.

"I am never traveling with you again!" Taker muttered back to Kane.

"Come on Deadman, its not all that bad. It's a safe story!"

"I don't give a rat's ass, I just want to get the hell out of here." Taker muttered. Kane paused for the moment and turned to Taker. "Fine then, let's see what you bring us to," he challenged.

Taker paused and looked to Kane. "Ok… Let me think on that one…" Taker thought it over; he knew one story where he could easily be, for no doubt someone has written it. He thought it over till a blinding flash came from nowhere.

Taker had trouble seeing for a moment, till he realized a helmet was on his head, a loud breathing apparatus was started. He looked to a mirror and said very slowly. "Aw… Hell… I'm Darth Taker!"


	11. Chapter 11 The Dark side

Chapter 11- The dark side

Taker stood and stared at the mirror for ages, wondering how the hell he became Darth Vader. "Han Solo maybe, but Darth VADER!" he growled loudly, the nose of his breathing apparatus was really annoying him. But he couldn't help but wonder, where the hell was Kane!

"Darth Taker, we have a prisoner" came the voice of one of the storm troopers.

Taker turned to stare at him; he noticed the frightened expression on the soldier. His face was hidden, yet his body language gave it away. "Did you just call me Darth Taker!?"

"Yes, my lord. I did"

"Aw hell, bring the prisoner to me" Taker growled.

The storm trooper did as he was told, Taker's back was turned as the soldier returned with the prisoner, Taker used his 'force' senses and ordered the minion to leave. There was silence between the prisoner and Taker.

The sound of snickering soon filled the silence. Till laughter started to come from the prisoner.

"DARTH TAKER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He turned around, much to the Undertaker's disappointment and utter confusion was Kane… as Han Solo! "How the hell did you get Han Solo! You are NOT the type!" Taker demanded.

But he only got laughter from Kane since Taker had to pause to breath every so often. Kane couldn't contain his giggles. "Oh man, I knew you would be Darth Vader… then again, I read this story too."

"Damn it all to hell, can we leave?" Taker demanded. "I'm sick of seeing you in that"

Kane stood tall and proud in the Han Solo gear, he was pleased that he was Solo and not someone like Jaba the Hut. "Yeah, whatever. You want to try and think of another story?"

"At the moment, I trust you more than myself with these stories. Lead the way Solo"

Kane smirked as Kane through of a new story to go to….


	12. Chapter 12 American Idol END

Chapter 12- American Idol

There was a flash, for once Kane was nervous about this story. He found himself standing before a panel of judges… and knew them all too well. "Oh… Dear… God!" he muttered as he saw the number pined to his shirt.

"So Kane, Impress me!" came the farmiller voice of Simon Cowell.

Kane's knees began to shake as he saw the six eyes piercing at him. "Uh… can I come back… another time? Please?" he asked of the panel.

They went into whispers and looked back at Kane with great confusion. "You do realize you are auditioning for American idol do you?" asked Paula Abdul.

Kane nodded. "Yeah, Oh yeah, I am well aware… please… For the love of God, please!" he begged them.

"You cool man?" Randy Jackson asked.

Kane decided to screw the idea and left anyway, he went out through another door and fell against it. "Who the hell wrote me in this!" he growled aloud as he tried to regain his mind. "American Idol… me! Have they heard me try to sing Christmas Carols?" he smirked.

Kane sat there when his partner in crime soon joined him. Kane looked up and saw the Undertaker… wearing a number as well. "Who the hell thinks we can sing a damn note!?" he demanded of Kane.

"Taker… Look at me… I was in there… You heard me sing!" Kane snapped back.

"I don't call it singing bro, sounds more like a frog crawling down your throat and dying in unspeakable pain"

"You do have a way of sugar coating it… don't you?" Kane growled back at him.

The Deadman only smiled as he helped Kane off the ground. "Is it just us in this… or did they do a WWE version of it?" Taker questioned.

He and Kane decided to look about and see the other contestants. They saw that all of the contestants were superstars. Kane tried to think of a way out, for he ran out of story ideas to go to.

"So, what's the deal? How do we get out of this?" he demanded of Kane.

"I'm thinking! The last thing I want to do is go in there and make an ass of myself and end up with a horrible CD like that last guy who tried to do Ricky Martin!"

"Your Monster title would be shot to hell if you make a CD" Taker smirked.

"You're telling me! Damn it, help me think of something!" Kane demanded of his brother.

Taker didn't know what to say until Vince McMahon approached the brothers. "Kane, where the hell have you been? Simon is waiting for you!"

"I can't go in there Vince!" Kane snapped back to him. "You've heard me attempt to sing, I thought that promo against MVP would have proven that! This is why my WIFE doesn't let me sing Christmas Carols at home!"

"Kane, I don't care if you start singing fish, get in there!" Vince ordered as he began to drag Kane to the room.

"NO! TAKER! HELP ME! TAKER!" Kane screamed, he Taker couldn't. He didn't know what to say or how to get Kane out of it. He waited for what felt like hours, yet Kane never returned.

Vince soon came back for Taker. "You're turn!"

"Wait, what about Kane?" he asked.

Vince didn't answer him as he began to drag the Deadman to the room. "NO! Let go of me!" No matter how Taker tried, Vince always seemed to be stronger as he dragged Taker to the room. He felt himself get thrown in, and standing before the idol judges.

"The Undertaker? Hmmm, so, you must have a voice that could wake the Dead?" Simon taunted.

"How about I stick my foot up your ass! See how well you sing" Taker snapped back.

"Ease up bro, so tell us, what are you going to sing?" Randy questioned.

Taker stood there with his arms crossed. "Nothing" he snapped back.

"Oh come on, don't be shy" Paula teased.

Taker looked about the room, trying to find a door once more, yet none were to be found. He figured the only way out of this… was to sing… much to his great reluctance. With a deep gulp of his pride he looked to the judges with a stone look. "Nothing Else Matters, by Metallica" he announced.

Taker sanged the best he could, the judges were about to give their vertic when the room became blurred. Taker found he couldn't breath!

He awoke with the sight of his wife pinching his nose close. Taker sat up in bed as he regained his breath, he looked to his wife at his side who grinned like a cat with a mouse. "What was that about!" he demanded of her.

"Oh nothing… just that you were humming in your sleep…" she said with a smile.

Taker looked about the room, realizing he was in his own bed. He pinched himself in the leg to ensure that he wasn't dreaming any longer. Much to his great relief, the Deadman was wide-awake. He looked to the clock, and then heard his young daughter crying. Sara was about to tend to her till Taker jumped from the bed. "No, allow me"

Sara sat there stunned. "Uh… ok… why? Normally you want the sleep"

Taker turned to her before walking out the door. "I don't care to fall asleep again for the rest of the night."

In the morning, Taker was on his way to the airport. He met up with Kane on the flight as they began to go back on the road. They sat together in silence. Taker noticed this odd look on Kane's face. "I had the strangest dream last night…" Taker began to say.

Kane raised his hand for silence from him. "If you say American Idol I swear…" Kane muttered.

Taker looked to him with great interest and a smirk. "You had the same dream!" he laughed.

Kane rolled his eyes; he didn't want to talk about it. "Don't remind me please. That's one dream I care to forget… and quickly" he pleaded.

They were silent once more, until Kane grinned to the Deadman this time. "So… you really did look over Hunter Potter huh?"

Taker snarled. "I was told about it. I don't read that crap!" he snapped back.

Kane grinned. "Well then, be greatful you aren't Hunter… He told me about that crazy night he had too…"

Taker smiled to the idea. "Yeah… Do me one favor though bro… Never bring up fan fiction with me again!"

Kane grinned. "No promise bro, after all. You never know where you going, till you know what you've read!"

THE END


End file.
